True Love's Champion
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Princess Ann has just left the man she loves all alone in a car watching her walk away. He had offered her everything she has ever wanted and she had to walk away. Braving the world that is her "duty" and "responsibility" she prays that she will have a chance for love... or just see Joe one last time. One Shot.
1. Returning to The Embassy

It's so completely unsatisfying knowing something was within my grasp and I couldn't really have it. That last kiss burned into my soul, as if he were promising to grant my every wish as long as I just stayed. All I had to do was stay. No more living in the cell of easy street; hardships and fighting galore. All these things filled the windmills of my mind as I faced my guardians and advisors.

"Your Highness, twenty-four hours they can't all be blank."

"No, they are not."

The ambassador kept his stern father figure exterior. "What do I tell your parents?"

"I was indisposed. I am better." I drew myself up tell and demanding.

"Your Majesty must appreciate my predicament, I have a duty to your parents... just as you have your duty-"

"I trust you'll never find it necessary to use that word again." I snapped. I looked at the three in front all leering at me as if they thought I were completely irresponsibly. I had to drive this home, make them understand. "Had I not been completely aware of my duties to my family and country I would not have come back tonight... or indeed ever again."

That fixed them. I quickly dismissed them with a severe tone of cordiality and I made sure it was laced with bitterness. I forced myself to fall asleep, but I'm truly surprised I succeeded with the beauty of the day running through my head. The last image I remember seeing were those intense brown eyes that were locked on my as he spoke.

"Well it looks like I need to move. I need to get a place with a kitchen." I wanted to fall into his arms and never let go, but here I am back in a feather bed... completely alone.


	2. The Press Meeting

I looked at the Duchess as she announced it was time to meet the Roman press. i didn't want to see the press, I wanted Joe! But I stood tall and pasted a smile on my face; let's get this over with. The throne room stood silent out of respect of my entranced, my eyes were half closed until I stood in front of cameras and had to scan the crowd.

To my utter surprise and slight horror in the front row stood Irving and Joe. He's here? Why is he here? Is really with the press and told that officer the truth? Oh no! the scandal he could spread. I made sure to direct some of my answers at him hoping he would get my message.

"As for me and my personal press service we will make sure that your trust doesn't go unjustified," Joe answered.

"I'm so glad to hear you say it." I smiled. I stared into his intense eyes wishing I could tell him I love him and hoping my eyes were relaying the message for me. His eyes were tearing up, he was as conflicted and involved as I. They wanted me to leave but I had to touch him one more time. So I went down the line as if being drawn to him.

I stood in front of Irving, "I would like to present your majesty with commemorative photos of your trip to Rome." They were photos of our time together.

Finally I am face to face with love. "Joe Bradley, American News Service."

His hand slid into my gloved one and squeezed. His eyes begged me to stay. "So happy, Mr. Bradley." My mission accomplished I left that room. I could hear lone steps walking away. I knew it was Joe, I knew it. I turned to run after him but Duchess got in my way.

"Don't you dare." I looked helplessly at the three captors wanting them to understand. I saw the General's sad eyes and he slowly walked away. I could hear Joe's steps fading, I didn't have much longer before he was gone for good.

"Please," I begged.

"Absolutely not, Princess." Duchess demanded. "Now you have a luncheon with the country economists." I opened my mouth, but it was no use. "Let's get you changed."


	3. Unexpected Champion

I couldn't think about anything except for what I'm giving up. Could my family really ask me I give up true happiness? Of course they could. "As heir it comes with certain sacrifices," I could practically hear from my father. But isn't true love something that only comes once in a lifetime? Why doesn't anyone understand?

My silence bothered those around my but I didn't care. I marched dutifully through the coliseum.

"Your Highness," I heard calling from behind me. The General gave me a face that I couldn't really distinguish.

"Yes, General?"

"Please follow me," He ordered. He lead me to side office. Why? he seems so stern and I followed trying to figure out what he's up to.

"Gen-Joe!?" I gasped there sitting at the desk looking confused and just as surprised as me. I looked between Joe and the General.

The General smiled shyly, "You did a brave thing by coming back, but I gave up true love once and look at me. You may not be able to keep it, but at least hold on to it for as long possible."

"General, I don't know what to say." I stepped out of character and hugged the sweet man.

"No need to say anything, just know that you have a sympathizer and champion." He kissed the top of my head and closed the door behind himself.

I blinked praying that this wasn't a dream. Could he really be here? My Joe, the one that I thought I'd lost forever? I turned slowly to face him again. He got to his feet; his arms wrapped around my waist where they should stay from now on, and my arms locked around his neck holding him close.

"Ann, " he sighed. His breath hot on my neck.

"Oh Joe," I cried. Tears of joy were sliding down my cheeks. "How are you here?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure. I finally came to grips that you weren't coming after me, and as I left the Throne Room a guard stopped me. Next thing I know I'm being deposited in this office and the General is giving me a lecture on your duties."

"Really?" I chuckled.

His hand went to my hair and he played with my curls. "Yeah, just when I thought he would kick me out he changed his demeanor and asked about how I felt about you."

I flashed him a weak smile, realizing that we've only known each other twenty-four hours. Is that really enough time to develop feelings of a lashing measure? Could this be a passing fancy? "What did you say?"

He kiss my hand, my cheek, and finally my lips. His kiss sent shivers up my spine and my constrictor arms pulled him closer. He pulled away, his eyes half closed and nose touching mine, he answered, "I told him I fell in love with a well-dressed, well-read beauty that made herself at home in my apartment, my pajamas and my heart."

My smile grew along with my confidence. I pulled him in for another bolder kiss. I knew in my heart this is where I truly belonged. But as that beautiful thought entered it became crowded by demands of my place and guilt for thinking of myself not my country. A single tear of hatred and regret slid down my country. A single tear of hatred and regret slid down my check.

"That better be a tear of joy," He whispered.

"What are we going to do, Joe?" I laid my head to his chest as he pulled me tight.

"Well if you country would have me-"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Joe, you should know better than anyone about how I have to live my life. I couldn't ask you to join me in that type of scrutiny."

"Once again you didn't. But I must know... do you love me as much as I love you?"

Sighing in the comfort of his embrace, I snuggled deeper in his arms. "Oh, so much more."

He chuckled, "I'm not sure about that, but at least now we have a place to start."

"Do you think we can make this work?"

"I'd bet my life on it," He announced.

"Life is a pretty high bargain." I pointed out.

With his finger under my chin he forced me to look at him. "Life without you would be worthless anyway, so I'm all in. What about you?"

I kissed him soundly, as I pulled away I whispered, "I'm all in."

Fin.

Comment, Critique, and tell me what you think. I love Roman Holiday and this is how I always wanted it to end.


End file.
